Koishinobu
by almozayaf
Summary: These is love story between Mizuiro and Retsu ...Mizuiro love older women, Retsu older woman, so lit set them up


koishinobu

first be her friend (kouyuu)

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach

Other Disclaimers for mention only :Lion king, Tarzan, James bound,

Sorry GWB.

"Retsu Unohana" LoVe "Mizuiro Kojima"

These is love story between Mizuiro and Retsu ...

I love the idea young boy and older woman love story like "Please Teacher". and same other movies.

Mizuiro love older women, Retsu older woman, so lit set them up

So if you thin this kind of love story is often

First - you should be more open minded

Second - Maybe you should go and read other fiction about two little kid love each other :P.

Third - Or maybe you should gave that a tray ... you know in love story how with how is no mater .. but haw is the mater ...

**Day 1**

Captain Retsu Unohana sitting front her disk finishing same papers work especially after the mass that happened weeks ago, Rukia was will be execution, Aizen treat the "Soul Society", and there war will happened any time.

Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu just enter the room "Captain you ask me to see you today in noon"

"Is it noon already Kotetsu-Sama?" Retsu Unohana say looking to her Lieutenant .

"Yes miss Captain." Isane say to her captain in respect.

"Isane will you take my position as captain?" Retsu say "I plan to take a vacation!"

"Oh yah Captain, but when, how long?" Isane say wandering.

"Starting tomorrow, i plan to take only one week."

-----

Isshin kick he's son door.

"Ichigo what the hell you do in you're room?" Isshin yell at he's son.

Ichigo was studding in he's room.

"I WAS STUDDING DAD." ichigo say so mad at he's father "AND YOU BREAK THE DOOR."

"Did i do that?" isshin say wandering. "Any way the building next door will have new neighbor and she very very pretty mid age woman, if you and you evil sister be nice to her maybe she will be you new mom."

"Bad idea dad bad idea." ichigo say with wild face to his father.

"Oh son i didn't know that you don't like the idea of me margin after you mom!" Isshin tell his son in sad ton.

"Come on dad it's not like we didn't like the idea it just that we don't think there any woman in human world will be nice enough to merge you." ichigo say looking to he's book.

"yah dad, you know we always think that mom marry you only because her sympathy to you." Karin say to her dad "hi Ichego you door broken again."

"you all pick on you father" the father say with big tear in he's eye.

"Don't worry dad you can do it" yuzu say to her dad in so exiting way.

"Oh my beloved daughter you the only one how is nice to the old man." isshin say holding he's nice daughter by her shoulders.

"There are lot of desperate woman enough to marry you." yuzu say to her dad with big smell on her face.

Isshin face uncolored and his eye so wild.

"Dad are you fine, did you hurt you stamy?"

"you know it's more hart when it come from the love one." Karin say.

"what do you say that I say same thing bad to papa." Yuzu yell.

"OK i leaving to see the new neighbor maybe she need help or any thing." Ichigo say and he leaving the room.

Note: japans nice people so they help the neighbor--;

"Dad sorry i didn't mean what i say, even desperate woman will not marry you." Yuzu say to her father

"that hurt more you know yuzu" Karin to her sister.

--------

Ichigo enter the apparent of the next door building.

"Hallow any body home." Ichigo say.

"one minuet, oh Kurosaki-sama nice to meat you again, do you body fell ok today." Retsu say to ichego.

"what you know me, and why the talk about my body" Ichigo say.

"hmm, how you know I'm hear?" Retsu say.

"I'm you neighbor, and you talk like we meat before." Ichigo say.

Ichigo bad with remembering people

"Oh i see you forget about me, I'm Retsu Unohana Captain of the 4th Division." Retsu say with nice smile on her face.

"Oh boy yah i remember you, you the shingami doctor." Ichigo say

"Oh yah" Retsu say

"So what bring you hear, Aizen will attack." Ichigo say

"no" Retsu say

"Same hollow plans to make trouble." Ichigo say

"no" Retsu say "I'm i vacation Kurosaki-sama"

"Aaaah i didn't know, so how long?" Ichigo say

"One week." Retsu say

"Oh it's so short hah." Ichigo say "So what kind of plans you have."

"nothing really, may just set hear and relax." Retsu say.

"you kidding me, you should go and have fun." Ichigo say. "See what if take care of the place now and you go with the girls and have fun?"

"What girls?" Retsu say looking at Ichigo.

"You know Orihime and Tatsuki the probably know the places wear girl can have fun." Ichigo say

Ichigo take he's cell phone and push the number calling orihimi.

"You don't need to Kurosaki-sama." Retsu say

"come on Unohana-sama when the last time you be in Tokyo any way?" Ichigo say.

"it wasn't name Tokyo back then." Retsu say thinking so deep

"That long.?" ichigo say with funny face, and he back to his phone "Hi Ori-chan, do you have any plans for tonight."

"Cool, you remember Retsu Unohana the shimgame doctor, she in town and ..." Ichigo say.

----

At the mall orihimi was crying.

"When Ichi-kun call me i think he was asking me for a date." Orihime say and she very sad.

"Stop crying Ori." Tatsuki say to orihimi in mad face.

"I'm so sorry Inoue-sama" Retsu say.

"Shoping at the moll let's have fun." Orihime say

"That was fast." Tatsuki and Retsu say so shock

"So miss Unohana, where you like to go?" Tatsuki say

"Mmmmm I don't know i wasn't in Tokyo from long time." Retsu say

look in Wikipedia why Tokyo be Tokyo that will help

"So what about go to the Arcade then go to bay same dinner and then go to Karaoke?" Tatsuki say

"Sound cool to me." Orihime say

"Yah." Retsu say.

-------

Scene 1

Tatsuki playing same fighting video game, orihimi and Retsu whatching her from her back.

Scene 2

Orihimi eat a 3 level hamburger, Tatsuki drinking same kind of juice, and Retsu looking to her hotdog wandering (It's weird kind of food to her)

Scene 3

Tatsuki, Orihimi singing, and Retsu looking.

--------

"So miss Unohana do you have fun." Orihime say

"Mmmmm sorry but i don't think this kind of entertainment suit same one in my age." Retsu say.

Note she don't get all the modern stuff

"Aaah Sorry miss-Unohana it's look like that we just bather you. "Tatsuki say

"No no Inoue-sama, the Karaoke was same kind of fun." Retsu say

"So what kind of entertainment you like." Orihime say

"Mmmm let's see drinking tisane (herbal tea), reading same japans poetry books, Sleeping, aaaaa that all."

Tatsuki, Orihimi looking to hear in silent.

"Oh so you live so empty hah." Tatsuki say

"That so rude Tatsuki" Orihimi say

"Weaw I don't have others hobbies. " Retsu say

"So what about finding same guy and have fun." Tatsuki say

"what?" Retsu say

"Yah, find cute guy and make him take you diner and then same love hotel and then " Tatsuki say in evil way "hah hoh haahhaa."

"You know i don't think that even the author have any idea what she say." orihimi say.

"But but I'm not that kind of woman." Retsu say with blush on her face.

"but you will leave Japan after 7 days. how will know." Tatsuki say

"Don't listen to her miss-Unohana she ruined lots of girls live by that way." Orihime say.

-----

In the mid of the way to the home.

"I think i will leave you girls." Retsu say

"Where ?" Orihime say

"I think i will set beside the beach." Retsu say

"But we in February in it's cold." Orihime say

"I love the beach i winter, it's so romantic." Retsu say

"Ok but isn't dangers for lonely woman in these kind age to walk alone."

Tatsuki don't know that the woman front of her is shingame captain, but she think she working as doctor in USA

"I live in America so you know that place like jungle." Retsu say

"America like jungle!" Orihimi say

Orihime imagine a jungle and big stone (like the one in lion king) and then GWB come wearing Tarzan suit and do the Tarzan scream.

"I never now haw () the are." orihimi say ."so they live in jungle hah."

"She didn't mean real jungle booby she mean it's dangers place."

Orihimi imagine again the jungle, big bear, panda and hippo wearing hunting suits and raiding big car hunting the human.

"be wearing Tarzan they behind you." Orihime screaming.

Retsu, Tatsuki see hear in shack.

"That girl hade kid brain." Tatsuki say

"Any way see you girls next time." Retsu say

-----

Front the beach, Retsu setting on wooding chair looking to the sea under the black sky, She was think that she was all alone until she see a young boy sitting on other chair close to her, He just say hi to her and sit to look at the sea, he was looking at the sea but she notes that he was staring at her from time to time.

"Excuse me sir, but do you was staring to me." Retsu say

"Sorry, i wasn't mean it that way, i just wondering, what pretty lady like you doing here in these hour." Mizuiro say

"There no need to wore sir." Retsu say

"Same punks will not girl like you get away if the saw you." Mizuiro say

"I don't think same one will show any interest in me." Retsu say

"Don't say things like that, you are so pretty." Mizuiro say

"Did same one in you age should say things like that for woman in my age?" Retsu say

"So what? The age not by how many years you live, but how mach of youth you fell in you hart." Mizuiro say

"This nice theory sir." Retsu say

"What with the SIR of yours just call me Kojima, Mizuiro Kojima." Mizuiro say

note: Sound like James bound, Mizuiro learn from the beast hah

"I see Kojima-Sama, my name Retsu Unohana." Retsu say

"Miss Retsu you really like gave people titles." Mizuiro say

"It's not like that..."Retsu say

----

For so many hours the talk and talk...

These hours look like few minuets

"I so sleepy."Yawn hiding her mouth with her sweet fingers.

"Opps it's almost 1PM, My mother will kill me, So want me take you home." Mizuiro say

"I don't know i don't want be a Borden Kojima-Sama."

"No please, I love to be with you even if it's for few other minutes." Mizuiro say

"No really i want be with my self for few minutes."

"OK cool with me." Mizuiro say

Mizuiro leaving.

"Ohhh if you like i will be here tomorrow 8PM, If you want see me i will be here." Mizuiro say

"Me two Kojima-Sama."

"So it's a date." Mizuiro say

Mizuiro leaving

"wait."

but Mizuiro was gone

"Aaa a aa aa aa a date." Retsu say then she thinking "what Kotetsu-sama will say if she know."

----

Notes and more notes

I'm so sorry but It's look like I will be busy for 46 month so I can't complete these work now --; sorry, when I finish my works I will be back.

If you like the story any way


End file.
